Heart Breakers
by xcupcake105x
Summary: Hermione suddenly leaves with only a note for Harry during there 6th year. Will Harry ever see Hermione again? What will happen when the daughter Harry never knew goes to Hogwarts?
1. I wish there was another way

Chapter 1: I wish there was another way

_In this crazy world some one will find out._ Hermione thought to her self. She had to leave. She had to escape. Why wasn't she confronting her fears? Why was she just running away from her problems? So much for being a brave Gryffindor.

With every insult she could think of about her self she kept on feeling awful and started to cry._ I'm so stupid!_ Hermione was currently in her dormitory alone. In fact this was the most alone she had ever felt in her life. She suddenly heard noises in the common room. She instantly keyed into the voices she knew so well. Harry and Ron were joking around. _Joking! How can they be so ignorant of life? How can I do this to them..._Her thoughts were racing.

They had just come back from lunch which Hermione had decided to skip. She soon realized that they were probably coming to find her. She sat with out moving, not making even the slightest noise. She didn't want them around her right now. She didn't want anyone around her right now. She desperately wanted to leave, but she quite suddenly burst into tears, even catching herself by surprise. Obviously, Ron and Harry heard her, and invited them selves in to the girl's dormitory. They both sat on either side of Hermione.

"What's wrong?!" Harry asked frantically. This was not _his _Hermione and he was worrying about his girlfriend.

"Leave!" Sob. "Get out!" Sob. "I don't want to say bye, so just leave!" Sob. Hermione was so emotional. She didn't want to hurt her best friend and her boyfriend in one swoop. She just couldn't get the memories out of her head. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Bye? Why would we say bye? Remember, we're best friends until the end?" Ron was trying to comfort her, and get the problem out. Hermione wished that was true. _Best friends until the end._ That sentence would haunt her every night for the rest of her life. She started shaking and Harry put his arms around her.

"Bye." Hermione suddenly stood up. It stung, Harry's touch leaving like that. She grabbed the necessities, she would get the rest later, and walked out. She was walking down the hall crying her heart out. She couldn't believe it. _She_ was pregnant. _How sad can I get. I'm so stupid!_ She heard Harry behind her. Her heart sped, she wanted to just leave. She tried running, but was unsuccessful. She fell to the floor, but as soon as Harry was in a foot of her she stood back up and kept walking. She was heading for the train and she wanted to leave as soon as possible. Harry closed the distance between them easily. He touched her on the shoulder and scared her terrifically.

"Idiot! Get off of me," For some reason she had assumed it wasn't Harry, realizing her mistake when she turned around. "Oh, sorry! Just another stupid mistake, thats me. The huge mistake. Harry, I said bye and I don't want to make this harder for either of us." She was much closer to the train now.

"Why? Why are you leaving me? Why are you leaving Ron? Why are you leaving Hogwarts?" Harry was concerned. His love was about to go MIA.

"If it's about me I should know." Harry said trying to catch his breath. His eyes starting to fill with tears. He needed answers and he needed them now.

" You want to know why?" Hermione was trying to speak between her salty tears. "Because of a huge mistake! I don't blame you I blame my self. If you want to know so bad... Here!" She handed him a note. " You don't tell a single soul or I'll never come back Harry! NEVER!" The train had arrived.

She got on sobbing like no other Right before she fully entered the train she turned around and saw Harry pain stricken face. "I really don't blame you Harry." She whispered and gave a sincere smile. . Harry wanted to get on so bad but his legs stay firmly placed on the ground. He hadn't even opened the note. He just stood there still as he let his true love slip out of his reach. He gripped the note as hard as he could making sure nothing would happen to it. He feel to his knees when the train left cry. Ron came up behind him and gave him a hug.

Ron helped Harry back to their dorm and let Harry be alone. As soon as Ron left Harry made sure there was no one around. He opened the note carefully. It was simple an straight to the point.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry to inform you that our actions have caused me to get pregnant with your child. Yes it's your child and there is no doubt about it. Feel free to shred this note just in case people see it. For this reason I didn't sign. You know who I am and I know you. You will always stay in my memories, but I will probably never see you again. I never wanted to cause harm to your life, and I don't want to ruin what's going for you with the child._

He couldn't believe it. He stood there with shock. He soon heard Ron knocking on the door. With out realizing that he was crying he wiped away his tears and yelled "Come in!" Harry quickly folded the note and put it in his pocket. Ron came in with a sad look his face. He had gotten some food from the kitchens, men needed to eat. Especially two previously crying men with red on both of their faces.

They sat in silence for about 15 minutes when Ron blurted out.

"Where is she?" Ron was about to cry again just thinking about her.

"On a train to...Get away, I'm guessing." Harry answered a little to quickly.

"You saw her get on the train! Why didn't you stop her?" Ron asked like they were in an argument.

"She wanted to leave. I couldn't stop her." Harry started crying. They both fell asleep not knowing what would happen tomorrow. Not knowing what would happen to the rest of there life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: all characters belong to JK Rowling unless they haven't been in the book then there mine that goes for the rest of the book

The next 7 ½ months were the worst Hermione could probably endure. Forget help Harry fight Voldemort, being pregnant _sucked. _She still couldn't stop thinking of her best friends, probably back at Hogwarts trying to forget her. She had been through so much with them, yet she couldn't let them help her now.

She had been in a great deal of pain and sometimes called out "Harry" or "Ron" then realized she was alone. Morning sickness was the worst and she didn't have any home work to calm her down. She was making a small amount of money at a jewelery shop down the street. She lived in a lonely apartment surrounded by muggles. She knew she shouldn't live around the wizards and witches just in case she knew some one she ran into. She obviously knew she had to go back, but _after_ her baby was born. No offense towards the baby, but she didn't want to be embarrassed by her "waddle".

It was nearing the end of July when her water suddenly broke. It was gross, like stuff gushing out of your personal space gross, but always being prepared made it a little easier. She grabbed her baby bag and called her friend. She did not want to be driving when a contraction hit. Her friend came over about 10 minutes later and was worrying like mad. "It's only been 7 ½ months Hermione! The baby cant come now!" Hermione knew that this baby was coming now weather she liked it or not! Her friend rushed her to the hospital where the nurse said she was going to have a C. Section. Hermione was scared. She didn't care if she was in Gryffindor! She didn't care if she had helped to defeat Voldemort! She was freaking scared! About 15 minutes later, she came out with a beautiful baby girl. Right now she was small and was having trouble breathing. Hermione didn't care. Once she saw those beautiful green emerald eyes she knew her baby would push through.

She named her Lilyan Claire Chapman. She knew her name should be granger or potter, but while she was living alone she didn't want her friends to track her down. She decided on the common name of Chapman for her self and now her daughter. Harry might know he had a daughter, but he didn't know who she was. As a matter of fact he was playing quidditch right now.

**Back at Hogwarts:**

Every one cheered as Harry caught the snitch and won 210:60. Against Slytherin who had been tied with them before the amazing catch. Harry was so proud. He wanted to tell Her-. He remembered. Even though he hated believing it, his Hermione was gone. He still hadn't told a soul about Hermione. Not even to Ron, who was now joining the other celebrating Gryffindors with a butter beer tight in his hand. Harry move his heavy and sweaty body all the way to his dorm. Little did he know he was now a father.

**Hermione's apartment 11 years later:**

It was finally Lily's (as she now went by) 11th birthday! Hermione could not help but to think about Harry. It was July 31st and she knew the 2 people she loved the most were know celebrating there birthdays. She had taken it upon he self to let her daughter know about Hogwarts and Harry. She didn't dare say to much though. Since her little Lily was a huge blabber mouth. For her birthday Hermione gave Lily the book _Hogwarts: A History_. She tried explaining that she was a witch. The updated version of Hogwarts: A history also showed Lily about her father. Hermione told Lily that Harry was her father and she was amazed. Hermione had always restrained from telling her much about her past but she had to some time and that sometime was now. She also told Lily that Harry knew he had a kid but had no clue it was Lily. She told Lily not to tell a single soul. Of course Hermione had just said something that she knew would be extremely hard for Lily. _Then the letter came._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Reviews make me happy, and happy makes me rite, so reviews make me rite! I'm also listening to Its a Heartache right now on my computer, so I don't know how happy this Chapter will be.

This was the letter Hermione was hoping for since the day her daughter was born, but at the same time she never wanted to see again. Her daughter had just been accepted into Hogwarts. She knew by the wax that had a stamped H on it. She knew because it was delivered by owl. She knew because she was Hermione! She reluctantly handed her daughter the letter. Seeing how they were more like sisters since Hermione was only 27, it took a while to make sure she really wanted to give her daughter the letter. Her daughter read the note very quickly. Lily knew she had just been accepted by a school she wanted to go to since her mom started explaining it.

Lily showed no expression. She looked up at her mom like her mom was suppose to do something important at the moment.

"Well?" Lily asked her mom. "We have to get books! School starts in one month and one day! I'm barely prepared! Where do we get this stuff anyways?" Lily had already started putting her shoes on while Hermione gave her a blank look.. Then all of a sudden Hermione's blank look bloomed into a smile.

"Alright. Come on. We're going to Diagon Alley!" Hermione looked at her daughter triumphantly. "1...2...3.. Go!" They both started running straight towards the door. Amazingly, they didn't run into the door or each other. They just ran to the car and vanished down the street.

**Hogwarts:**

"Hey Ron!" Harry yelled as he spotted the blazing red hair walk right past his class room.

"Hey Harry! I was just looking for you. I went to this school for a bloody sevens years and I still cant get to my class rooms. I can't believe your going to be the D.A.D.A teacher again this year! I mean a bloody 18 years at this school and you never get tired do you?" Ron chuckled and Harry joined him. He was accepted to be a teacher here right after he graduated and had no regrets at all. He looked at Ron from head to toe. Ron was always busy being an Auror. He hadn't seen him for a good 5 weeks if his memory want failing him (which could be quite possible).

"About that... well never mind." Harry forgot he wasn't suppose to tell anyone about his Hermione.

He wanted to tell Ron so bad all this time. Of course now that there was no chance that Ron could be heart broken over Hermione, seeing how he was married with no kids yet.

" What mate? Come on! It seems you've been keeping a secret ever since Hermione left! Wai-" Just then Ron came up with a story so wild so crazy that it might be true. Nope it wasn't true. Never would it be true. Ron looked at Harry's confused face "Never mind mate." They both left it at that. They acted all adult and talked about there jobs. Soon they would be talking about quidditch and girls for Harry (which Harry was never interested in, seeing how he only loved Hermione).

**In Diagon Alley:**

"Hey Lily! Come on, first years aren't even allowed to have their own brooms. They use the school's. Lily if you don't get over here quickly I'm gonna hold your hand, now come _on_!" Hermione threatened her daughter. Lily couldn't stop starting at the brooms. She thought they were beautiful, she was immediately drawn to the nicest of the crop. She just wanted to get on these, even though she had never heard of brooms as game tools until now. Looking at her daughter be like this Hermione had a flash back. It was about when Harry showed off his flying skills in front of Draco and made the home quidditch team, when he obviously should have gotten expelled.

"Hey mom! Back to Earth! PUH-LEASE?" Lily yelled at her mom trying to get back her attention. Hermione quickly came back from the flash back with a now smug smile on her face. Hermione had taken a Polly Juice Potion to make her self look like her best friend back at home. She was perfectly pretty and she wasn't "Hermione the one that vanished". That was what Lily now called her mom. Her little black haired girl was amazed by all the stores and everything she could buy. She got to her favorite store, though very close with the Quidditch shop, the place where she got her wand. It was the very last stop after she had all her books, kits, and clothes, and her beautiful owl she had earlier named Rory (From Gilmore Girls. One of Lily's all time favorite T.V. shows.). She was about to get a _wand_. She was so excited she could barely hold it in. She jumped up and down, her emerald eyes glowing more now than ever.

" A wand is a thing only a witch may have. A wand is a thing that I will have. A wand is a delight but with tad of fright. A wand is a very special thing." Lily sang/hummed while they were walking down to the store. Seeing as her mom was singer Lily loved to sing. No matter where she was. On the street, in the bathroom, in the care, anywhere!

"10 ½ inches, 2 hairs from a unicorn's tail. Perfect!" Lily's dream had just come true. The reality of a witch just hit her like a bolt of lightning. She was a witch and no one could stop her. She was the the happiest person alive. She would never forget this moment, _never._

"Come on honey. We're just going to apparate back to our house." Hermione scrunched up her nose, remembering the unpleasentness. "Now I haven't done this in a while so we may have to walk a few blocks, O.K.?" Hermione questioned her daughter. Lily look liked she knew what was going on. She held on to her mom and- POP! To Hermione's surprise she was right in front of her house.

"Thank God. Walking would have been such a pain with all of these supplies." Lily said with a sound of relief in her voice. Once Hermione got to her room she fell asleep only wondering what would happen in one month and one day., only wondering what would happen to the rest of her life.

**6:30 in the morning Hermione's house/September 1st:**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Lily's and Hermione's alarm clocks went off at the exact same time only to make the noise louder and less ignorable. Lily got up to put her incredibly annoying alarm clock to sleep and put some clothes on. She knew that later she would be required to have her robes on, so she didn't pay too much attention to what she was wearing. A sweater and some jeans. Lily thought it looked fine. She put her curly, thick black hair into a pony tail.

Lily walked into the kitchen like it was a perfectly normal day. She was grabbing for the bread when she she looked up and screamed. Right there in her kitchen was Mr.Garrett, her next store neighbor. He was in Hermione's robe and holding a mug in his hand like there was nothing out of the ordinary. He looked up.

"What?" Mr.Garrett asked. "Oh,. Sorry honey!" Lily's heart was racing. Did her mom get married last night? What in the world was going on? "It's me honey. Your mom? You know. The one that gave to birth to you when I was 16." Lily look greatly traumatized. _'Wait. Hermione's personality, Mr.Garrett's body._' Lily thought.

" Polly juice potion?" Lily asked her mom.

"Sure is. Don't want people to see me. Not ready yet." Hermione answered Lily's question.

" You had my absolutely terrified mom! That's not fair! I thought you got married or something! Do you think this was some kind of joke? HOLLY -" Lily had just looked at the clock. It was 10:15 and her train left at 11! Hermione realized this too. Lily grabbed her trunk and her owl and a few extra things and headed straight for the car where her mother was already putting the keys.

**Train Station 10:49:**

"Mom I have to go. Now what platform is it?" Lily asked as her mom just gave her an answer

"9 ¾."Hermione answered Lily gave her a blank look. Lily was still not used to the crazy things her mom said. Her mom _used _to be normal. Hermione smiled, remembering her own trip to the train. Her parents hadn't had a clue what was going on either.

" Your crazy mom. But I'll believe you since we don't have time to argue." They walked in between platform 9 and 10.

" Ok. I'll go with you. Hold my hand. 1,2,3, go!" Hermione started running and Lily had no choice to follow. Lily thought _'O.K. Am I already in hospital drugged, cause I don't feel the head injury I should have sustained_' She opened her eyes. It was amazing! All of the people, all of the trunks, heck, even all of the owls. It was 10:58.

" Hugs and kisses." Hermione told her daughter. And they did just that. "Bye honey. Remember my name is Sarah Chapman to anyone who asks and your's is obviously Lily Chapman. Bye bye!" Hermione tried to hold back her tears as she let her daughter leave her for the first time in her life. Now she kind of had the idea of the feeling she gave harry the day she left. It was heart breaking.

"Bye!" Lily yelled as she jumped on the train. She had a huge smile on her face. She was headed towards all she had been waiting for. The school that would decide her future. The school that held her father.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily walked onto the train, reality still having to crash into her every few minutes. This was _real_. She was walking slowly, trying to find a compartment. Most had already been filled, she was started to sigh then-- CRASH.

"Bloody Hell! I'm so sorry." Lily apologized trying to get her eyesight back into focus. _'Please don't hate me'_ she thought. That would be a great way to start out the year.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see where I was going." The mysterious boy stood up. Lily thought she was going crazy, she was seeing two of him. Wait! There were actually two boys. "We were just looking for a compartment. We were playing around and well..." Boy number 1 drifted off while having a look of shame apparent on his face. Lily got up, checking for any nicks she had acquired. She felt something on her knee and looked down, a small cut was now oozing blood over her bare leg. She put pressure on the cut and looked back up to the perpetrators.

" Oh, thats fine. Don't worry about it. I'm also looking for a compartment. Do you think we can share one? " The two boys nodded and they walked for about 3 minutes until they all led themselves into the last empty compartment. Once Lily got in, she closed the door and there was a silence, and flurry of eyes looking at the ground. Lily was tired of the quiet, " What are your names? Mine's Lily by the way." She introduced herself.

" Dylan, and this is my best friend that I met about 10 minutes ago, about the same way we did." Dylan replied, a smile blooming onto his face.

"My name is Brian. Nice to meet you. So where are you from?" Brian asked. He seemed very relaxed since the silence had been broken. He smiled at Dylan's joke.

" Oh, America. You?" Lily was genuinely happy that she had made mates, not enemies. They seemed really nice, albeit a little clumsy. Dylan was about 6 inches taller than Lily, brown hair, and magnificent blue eyes. He had a few muscles, though pretty skinny. Brian was also about Dylan's height. He had dirty blond hair and green eyes. Brian's eyes looked much like Lily's, which she appreciated. She had always stuck out because of them. Brian was also slim.

" Britain" They both said in unison. They looked at each other, laughing. Their eyes fell back on Lily.

" Why did you move.. Lily?" Brian asked. Lily looked down at her feet then back up.

" Well Hogwarts gave me the letter I'm sure both of you got. My mom also went here. She was very excited. She is trying to find an apartment in Britain, and a job. She's a singer." Every word of that statement was true. Lily had no guilt ...yet.

"Oh, awesome." Dylan stated. Lily was ecstatic she was making friends. She hadn't had many in her old school, she was always the weird smart girl. With the dark hair and bright eyes, she didn't fit in.

" So, what house do you want to be in?" Lily asked trying to change the subject from family.

" Gryffindor!" They both said in unison again. " You?" Dylan asked.

" Gryffindor, of course!" The three friends all laughed at this. Lily had suggested to go ahead and put on there robes. After they did, the food cart came around they were sharing stories, adventures, and gossip for the rest of the way until it came to Harry Potter.

" Yeah I still cant believe Harry is only a teacher. Of course, he's our teacher. I hear he's great at teaching and at making all of his student learn the things he did." Brian said in a rushed voice. He was enamored with Harry Potter, who wasn't?. This made Lily fill with varying emotions: guilt, happiness, sadness, anger. It was all very overwhelming just then, she felt a little dizzy.. 'Oh,great he's our teacher' Lily thought, More like 'Oh, great he's my father.' She zoned out, not wanting to think about it, him, anymore. She didn't talk much at all for the rest of the ride. It was dark outside now, and they would be arriving any moment at Hogwarts. She had been right and soon the train came to a halt. Lily really had no sense of what time it was. She just stood up and walked along side Brain and Dylan whose conversations had turned to quidditch. They found an empty carriage and all three started talking about the homework and tests they would be given. Of course Lily needed not to worry about this. I mean she was raised by Hermione Granger!

" Hey! What are you smiling about Lily?" Dylan asked, confused by her expression.

" Oh, nothing." Lily still had the smug smile on her face. "Just glad I made friends like you two." You could easily see the shades of red growing on the boys cheeks.

" Me too!" Brain basically shouted.

"The three amigos!" Dylan shouted right after.

"The three amigos!" Lily and Brian repeated. This was the beginning of an awesome year.

They had been escorted into a small room by Professor McGonagall earlier. They were all waiting very patiently in a near death silence. They had walked out and into the magnificent great hall. It was the most amazing thing Lily had ever seen and by the looks of her two best friend they hadn't experienced anything else like it either. All of a sudden the patched hat began to sing. After the magnificent song they were sorted. Everyone was so excited when Professor McGonagall started reading the names.

"Annette, Bridget ...Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table jump with howls of congrats. That hat continued through the names. So far 2 boys had been sorted into Slytherin, then a girl was sorted into Hufflepuff. "Chapman, Lily" Lily heart was beating so fast she couldn't believe it. She thought she would explode. She walked as calmly as she could over to the stool and put the hat on. All of a sudden in started talking to her. Gladly she already knew that it was in her head, although at the moment that wasn't too comforting.

"What's this?" the hat questioned her "The great Harry Potter and Hermione had a child. Well Then I must say you a a well deserved GRYFFINDOR!" Lily heard the last word and so had everyone else. The Gryffindor table roared with applause and she took a seat near a girl who said her name was Chelsea, 3rd year. The sorting was continued for quite some time. Each time a table roaring with applause. It was a quite fascinating experience for Lily. She couldn't wait to tell her mo-. Lily's thought was interrupted by a familiar name.

"Siebert, Brian." After a about 1 minute the hat yelled out " GRYFFINDOR." Lily clapped as loud as she could while he took a seat right next to her. About 5 People later Dylan was called up and sorted into Gryffindor also. They watched as the sorting come to an end. Headmaster Dumbledore stood up. Lily had been so focused on the sorting she hadn't even glanced at the staff table. She, for the first time, looked at her father and felt a rush of tears coming to her eyes. She knew the headmaster was giving his speech and she knew everyone (including Harry) was paying all there attention to him. But she couldn't rip her eyes off her dad. Harry must know his daughter was eleven, but he probably thought she was going to some muggle school. The Headmaster finished with "let the feast begin!"

A feast appeared before them, as if on command. The food was amazing,it was all spectacular. Lily was very happy, but every few seconds her eyes would stare at the Staff Table and she couldn't help but look at her dad. Suddenly she felt her eyes grow moist. She blinked rapidly and bit her cheeks (her trick for not crying), but the overwhelming emotions were going to come out, now. Fortunately, Professor McGonagall spotted her before many people had noticed and casually walked over to the Gryffindor table. She bent down and whispered in Lily's ears:

"Would you like me to escort you out of the great hall and into your common room miss?" Lily nodded. With all of the commotion in the great hall, not many people noticed the eleven-year-olds exit. Of course one professor happened to look up and was suddenly following her with his eyes. He looked at the young girl, and she was looking right at him. She quickly turned, but he had noticed her tear stained cheeks, her emerald eyes, her black hair, and the overpowering emotion of sadness in her eyes. He was very empathetic towards the girl, he just wanted to make her feel better, but he stayed seated.. He wanted his daughter so bad he thought that he might just be making up students, eye color, emotions. He shook his head, he was just sad, like the crying girl, and missing his family. He decided she was probably home sick also. He didn't where his emotions on his sleeve anymore, and especially about anything concerning..._her. _But this year _his_ little girl would have been excepted into Hogwarts. He was awakened out of his thought by his friend next to him.

"Harry? You there?" Harry turned to see the whole staff table looking at him.

"Oh, sorry. Just so much to think about with the term starting." Harry gave a sad smile and went back to eating.

--

" Thank you Professor." Lily said gratefully as she walked into her common room. Her Professor patted her on the shoulder and left the room, giving Lily some alone time. The beauty of the room took her breath away. The reds and golds, the comfortable looking furniture, the roaring fire. She sat down at on a gold chair that was close to the fire. This was her _home._ She was singing to her self when Brian and Dylan came into the room.

"Hey Lily!" Dylan said as he spotted the raven-haired girl. "We asked if we could come to the common room early to see how you were. It only took us a few pictures to tell us where to go." He smiled at her.

"More like 50. This place is huge!" Brian took a seat next to her. "Hey...Why did you leave earlier? You seemed pretty upset." He was concerned about his new friend.

"Oh, nothing." Lily said. She wanted to just tell them that Harry was her father but she couldn't. She gave them an unconvincing smile.

"We saw you crying Lily! So, _please_ tell us why.. Please!" Dylan said. He wanted to comfort her while get the problem out at the same time.

"Three amigos right? I mean you can keep a huge secret can't you. I mean HUGE." Lily had emphasized the last word.

" Yes ma'am! I say we're best friends 'till the end." Dylan said.

"Same here!" Brain spoke up.

"Fine, but if you tell a soul I will rip you limb from limb with OUT a wand.". This was a very serious matter and she wanted to know she had there full trust. The two boys nodded. It was now or never. Lily picked now.

"Harry Potter is my father."


	5. Chapter 5

IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS OUT AND THAT ITS SO SHORT,... i just couldn't think! waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

"Oh my god!" Brian burst out. "Oh, my god! You cant be serious! This has to be some cruel cruel joke!" Brian kept babbling.

"Shut up!" Lily yelled at the very loud boy even though they were the only people in the common room. "I am not joking! What do you think I am, Stupid? He's my father not god!" She said as calmly as she could. She looked over at Dylan who had been silent the whole time. He looked deep into thought. Brian kept on rambling and rambling but now in a soft whisper. Lily rolled her eyes then looked back and Dylan.

"Hermione Granger." At the words that had just come out of Dylan's mouth Lily froze. "Hermione Granger's your mum." Right then a group of Gryffindor girls came into the common room. Lily stood up and the other boys followed. She looked back at Brian.

"Limb from limb." She said in Brian's direction. She started up the stairs and looked back she saw Dylan just staring at her, and for the first time there eyes really locked. She looked into his eyes and gave him a message 'yes she is, explain later' she could tell he fully understood. Lily broke off of his gorgeous eyes and went to her bed lying there to think for the days to come.

She woke up in her bed are warm and cozy. She felt great. She sat up. Two of the other girls were already gone, but she felt fine. She looked around and then remembered. 'Holly Hell' Lily thought .She had sunk back into the sheets and put her face into the pillow. She screamed. Lily screamed as hard as she could into the nicely fluffed pillow. She didn't wake anyone up, and she was glad.

She slumped out of bed and sloppily got dress. She brushed her slightly frizzy hair into a sleek pony tail and went to breakfast slowly. While she was walking down the corridor she kept thinking 'Every one and there brother will know Harry Potters my dad'. She kept imagining all the stares just looking at her. She could imagine her self breaking into tears when she looked up at her dad. Well, her Professor, but she would always call him dad to herself. She was almost there. She knew how to get to the great hall from when she was escorted there last night. She loved everything about Hogwarts. But she didn't love feeling like she was an outcast about a secret basically no one knew. She reached the hall. She took a big breath in and started walking. She could feel the stares, but wait. She looked at the other tables. Every one seemed to be in there own conversation, no one seem to even noticed she walked in. 'YES! YES! YES!' she thought. She was jumping with joy inside her head. She showed a smug smile and sat down to her two best friends.

"Hey Lily!" Brian said as Lily took the seat in between the two boys. "Are you excited about your first day of classes? Or are you nervous?" Brian questioned, while Lily and Dylan's hands aimed toward the same piece of toast. Dylan politely took his hand back while Lily took the piece and blushed.

"Not nervous. I mean I'm pretty sure I'm capable of answering a couple of questions correctly. Don't you?" She looked back at Brian who gave her a blank stare. Dylan smiled at the comment.

"I'm pretty excited but I'm also kinda nervous." Dylan said happily. Lily smiled and felt very relaxed. She was pretty darn sure they hadn't told any one. They talked about there different professors but every time it got to Harry, the subject would change. Lily didn't mind at all.

All of a sudden a loud swooshing noise came from above them. All three of the kids looked up at the amazing site of over 100 owl flew above there heads looking for the right owners. All of them waited for a package in anticipation. Suddenly 3 owls were coming right at them. They kind of collided into one another but quickly regained there poise. Each was carrying a letter and a small package. The two boys ripped theres open like the were animals, While Lily, unpackaged her mail very neatly yet quickly. It only contained a not and some books. Lily was smiling, she loved books. Unfortunately she was interrupted by there schedules being past out. 'The trio' as they now called them selves (probably will change later) all had the same classes.


	6. Chapter 6

The three kids went to there first class (Potions). They were pretty pleased with the teacher Mr. Malfoy, even though he seemed to favor the Slytherins quite a bit. Lily didn't even know if she had gotten one point for Gryffindors, even though she answered every single question correctly. Mr. Malfoy kept getting harder questions, but for some reason when Lily was done he had a smug smile. He didn't even try to cover it up. It seemed very odd.

Mr. Malfoy sat at his desk, smiling at himself. He didn't know what else to do. He sat there in thought, after all this time Draco had started to miss Hermione a bit. He sat there thinking, _"Oh, god. We have another Hermione." _

Lily looked at her friends who she hadn't noticed were staring at her. They had sat next to her in class.

"What?" Lily asked both of them. She hadn't done something terrible had she? Had she answered the question wrong?

"What do you mean what? You just showed up our teacher!" Brian said, while a group of what looked like two Ravenclaws and 3 Hufflepuffs hurried by. Lily could feel her face go red.

"For your information, I answered his questions. That's what your supposed to do right? Answer the teachers questions?" Lily looked over at Dylan was next to Brian and furthest away from her. She could see him smiling. He looked up.

"Ya, you answered his questions. But I must say I was very, like very impressed." Dylan said looking straight into Lily's eyes again. Lily continued the lock. 'Bloody hell his eyes are gorgeous!' Lily found her self thinking. Her thought was interrupted by the sound of Brian.

"Hello? Both of you we're going to be late for class if you don't stop staring at each other. Lily looked up at Brian. Her face must've been as bright as a cherry tomato. She could see the deep crimson on Dylan's face to. Lily quickly regained her self.

"Ya right. We're right her." She pointed to the door they were in front of. Dylan smiled, she could tell he hadn't expected that. Brian looked at her with a dumbfounded look.

They walked into there next class, and unfortunately the one Lily had wanted to be sick for. They were surprisingly the first ones there. She looked at her teacher, even though she had a special nick name for him...Dad.

After the class the trio was also the first to leave. Well, even though Mr.Potter was her dad that wasn't an exception to her brain capacity. If she thought so her self she did pretty good. Again they were walking along the corridors, but this was to lunch. A time they had much anticipated. Professor Potter seemed to favor the Gryffindors, unlike there first teacher. She had still answered all the questions that he asked her, and she also answered them correctly. D.A.D.A wasn't all about books though. He said he wanted to make the first day exciting, just to see what they already knew. So every one went up to Professor Potter and tried to hex him. Now, of course no one was able to do it until... It was Lily's turn. She hadn't known she was a which for that long, but in the time she had she learned and memorized every hex she could, even ones that were past her year. She also had extra confidence seeing how she was going against her dad. She looked right at him, and no surprise she said a non-verbal hex. This surprised Mr.Potter so it actually hit him. It was a very mild hex. All that happened was his right arm now had an itchy rash on it.

Lily felt proud after that, the hex wasn't put to its full power but it did what she had hoped. Mr. Potter had given Gryffindor 20 points when the class was over. He had told every one that Lily had learned beyond her years, she felt happy. She left the class room happily, not wanting to be asked questions or anything. Again Brian started blabbering about how she was better than all our proffers, but Lily didn't pay much attention. It was finally lunch time. She ate like a pig and she knew that, but it fit her metabolism. The two guys looked at her as she started piling more and more food on her plate before they had even sat down, but over at the professor table was a different story.

Harry finished getting a rather large amount on his plate to. He looked at Draco.

"You had double potions with the first year Gryffindors didn't you?" He asked looking at the platinum blond hair of his co-worker. Draco looked up surprised he had been asked a question.

"Uh, ya. Why?" All the others were tuned in now. Harry looked back at Draco, after swallowing a piece of chicken.

"Well I had a basically extraordinary student in my class of fist year Gryffindors. Her name was Lily?" He asked. Draco nodded while picking up a biscuit.

"Oh.. Oh! Ya, I had her... that girl was basically embarrassing me in front of my whole class. She answered every single questions I asked her right and they kept getting harder and harder. I don't think I ever saw a girl stretch her had that far up in the air before." Draco paused while the other listeners chuckled. "She reminded me of..." Draco didn't really want to finish this sentence, he knew Harry hadn't talked about her that much. Harry didn't mind though, he actually finished his sentence.

"Hermione." Every looked at him. It's not like he had said a cuss word! "You know... my girlfriend that left me 11 and ½ years ago." He went back to eating even though he could feel all the stares clinging to his back.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey! 21 reviews! I LOVE your reviews! Reviews inspire me to right! So thank you to all that put the time into reading and reviewing my story! Oh... and I know it's weird that this chapter jumps to Christmas...

During Herbology the next day Dylan had passed Lily a piece of parchment, she quietly opened it. On it it read: Meet me in the library after dinner, I'll explain.

Lily knew what it meant. Lily had yet to find out how he knew Hermione was her mother. She went to dinner to find both guys acting perfectly normal. Lily had guessed Dylan didn't want Brian to know about the secret meeting. Dylan left during dinner and Lily soon after. She quietly walked along the corridors which she had become quite fond of. She knew exactly were the library was she went there most every day. Dylan and Brian teased her that that was her favorite place in the whole school, but secretly Lily knew it probably was. She came to the library and tip toed inside. She spotted Dylan immediately in a comfy chair holding a book of spells, hexes, and incantations. She grabbed the book and looked at his surprised face and started laughing. He laughed along to while Lily also sat in a chair right next to hers. At first there was silence but Lily was really curious.

"How did you know?" Lily asked looking down at her knees.

"Well for starters my dad is an auror." Her looked at Lily. She was still staring at her knees. "My dad is really good friends with Ronald Weasly." Lily looked up. Her mom had mentioned him in a couple of letters. "They became really good friends since Ron is an auror too. Ron probably comes to my house at least twice a week. Well as you probably know, Ron is Harry's best mate so Harry tagged along a coupled of times." This story was going to slow for Lily. But she didn't say a word. "This led to discussion of Hermione Granger. Seeing how Harry got lost in depression right after your mom left. He would talk about how much he missed her. But I always thought the passion was a little too strong. So when you came along and told your secret it seemed fairly obvious that Hermione was your mother." Lily stood up. She didn't care that she was about to cry. She didn't care that she was running in the corridors. She didn't want to think of her mom as the bad guy, she didn't want Harry to go into a depression because of her. She didn't feel like living.

She was running as her tears ran down her face. Until she ran into some one. It was Mr. Malfoy. He looked at the little girl crying. He wasn't a mom but he knew how to take care of some one. He slowly walked her back to the common room where Lily said the pass word in a shaky voice. Draco turned her around. He looked at the small girl. "Lily, I want you to stay in go outside tomorrow. I want you to have fun tomorrow. I'm giving you permission not to come to class tomorrow. I will inform Professor McGonagall. Promise me you wont come to class tomorrow. Okay?" Draco didn't want her to go into a sad state. He obviously didn't know he was helping Harry's kid but it was a nice notion.

The Quidditch try outs were coming up. She didn't want to try out but the 2 boys dragged her there. She was trying out for seeker. Lily blushed when she was done and saw the two boys faces. "Your smart and talented." Dylan said with a smirk. Lily blushed harder. She would've never thought she would make the team. But she did.

Christmas Time:

Lily was laying in her bed very comfortably. The sheets were wrapped perfectly around her body and the warmth was just wonderful. Lately she loved waking up early even though that meant she had to get out of her lovely bed. She got up early to go to the window. For the past week it snowed, a light snow but it was snow. This was Lily's favorite time of year, she loved how she could look at each individual snowflake while read a book in the warmth of a castle. She loved how she could feel so happy just because of what she thought looked like frozen clouds. She loved how she could go outside for hours and never feel cold. She loved winter.

She got up and pulled on her robes, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair which seemed especially frizzy today. The school year had been going great so far. She was still answering the questions, she still had her two best friends, but now for the first time she felt like she had a dad. Of course he didn't know it was her, but she could feel he connection. She had been writing her mother for what seemed like 5 times a week. Hermione had found a a steady job and was getting singing gigs every now and then. After she smoothed her hair out Lily found her self looking out the window, but now because of snow because of an owl. She opened the window before the owl could hit it. It was her mom, and this letter held great news.

_D__ear Lily,_

_I hope the school year has gone by easily. Well of course it has, I mean your my daughter right? Just kidding, kind of. How our your friends Dylan and Brian? They seem like nice boys. Well I have great news, On Christmas all the kids that stay for Christmas and the staff are going to hear me sing! Leave it to Dumbledore to come to my house and personally invite me to sing at the school dance thing. Well of course I cant go since Harry is there. I hope your having fun. Also I was surprised to hear from Dumbledore that you were the new Gryffindor quitdditch seeker. Thanks for letting into your life! Just joking._

_With all the love in the world,_

_Your mom xoxoxo_

Lily looked dumbfounded. She had to get her mom to come there. She slowly walked along the corridors. She went into the great hall and piled eggs, bacon and toast into a hill of food. She also had a goblet of hot cocoa with mini marsh mellows. The two boys were still amazed at how much she could eat, while she still kept her figure, not that they ever said that out loud. Lily finished her food and got up. She had barely spoken, but not because she was mad, because she was thinking. Dylan looked up at her. He looked a little disappointed to see Lily leaving, but Lily didn't notice.

She was early to D.A.D.A class early. She started to stop waiting for the two boys. She was afraid she was going to be late if she waited for them. She took her seat near the back. Harry didn't even notice she entered, until he looked up.

"Oh, sorry Lily. Didn't notice you were there." Lily smiled. She had been staring at his black messy hair. Harry looked slightly guilty.

"I took your spot." Lily sad with a big smile on her face. Harry looked at her with a confused face. "I took your place. You were the first first year seeker in over a hundred years. Now I am. I took your place." Lily smiled again. She wanted him to be her dad. Not her teacher. Lily felt really comfortable talking to him. Harry immediately looked happy.

"You sure did." He looked down and then back up. " I never realized that. Until you were very nice to point it out." Lily giggled. "You are taking my place." Harry smiled and looked at the door. More student were coming in. He started the class. Lily didn't notice but Harry kept getting glances at her. Lily didn't notice because she was staring at Dylan. Her feelings were now starting to bloom. It was really odd for Lily. This had been the first time she had ever really liked some one. 5 minutes until class was over Mr.Potter asked the class if they had any questions. Lily raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Chapman?"He asked looking quizzically at her. She normally understood every word he said. She didn't normally ask questions.

"Are you coming to the Holiday dance?" Lily asked. She could feel the other students staring at her. Even Dylan. Lily wasn't going to back out though.

"No. I have plans this year." Harry said. Kind of lieing. He truthfully never went to the school dances. But this year he was planning to go to his vacation home in Britain.

"Okay." Lily said. The bell rang, they left off to go to lunch. Lily couldn't help, but grin. Her mom would come. She didn't care lunch was next. She ran to her common room, got parchment and wrote on a piece of parchment that Harry had plans, yes it was messy but it was pretty legible. She ran to go give it to her owl. She ran back down and went outside. She fell on her back and in the 6 inches of snow. She laid there and maid a snow angel. She loved this. She didn't want to move, she wanted to lay there for ever. She saw Dylan run out side. She could see the relief on his face when Dylan spotted her. He ran and fell right next to her. He was breathing hard and his face was red. She rolled over on her stomach.

"Where's Brian?" Lily asked holding back giggles.

"Don't know." I didn't tell him where I was going. I was looking for you, I ran up to our dorm and looked out the window and saw you. Laying here." Dylan said letting out another big breath.

"Was I that irresistible?" Lily said laughing. She looked at him laughing too. She looked at her watch. 'Oh. My. Bloody god.' She was five minutes late to History of Magic, well so was Dylan but he didn't care. She looked at him worried. "WE'RE LATE!" She basically screamed. She help him up and smiled. They were really close. Once again they locked eyes. Lily bent forward closed her eyes and kissed. Just for 3 seconds at most but it was her first kiss. The remarkable thing was he kissed back. That was the best 3 seconds of her life. She grabbed his hand and started running. They got to the class room and silently entered. There teacher/ghost was turned around the whole time. That sat down next to Brian. Unfortunately Brian was in the middle.

"I won't be late again 500 times on my desk tomorrow Lily and Dylan." There professor turned around and looked at them. They both blushed.

Christmas day:

Lily's mom had written back saying she would some back as long as Harry wasn't there. She was so excited. Dylan and Lily were staying at school while Brian left 2 days ago to his family. It had been a little awkward every time the accidentally got to close or started talking, but as far as Lily could tell the kiss was just a dream.

Ron's House:

"Harry come on please!" Ron was talking into the phone. "Why wont you come to the dance. It's gonna be fun?" Ron said. He did want to go to the dance and he really wanted Harry to come to. Even is that meant sounding like a kid. "You NEVER have fun! What happened to old Harry. The Harry that dragged me into a forbidden forest while following spiders. What happened to the Harry that defeat Voldemort? What happened to the Harry that's my best mate?" Ron had done his best, if Harry said no to that it was over.

"Fine." He heard Harry say.

"Okay but get over here now. Were already gonna be late."

Back at Hogwarts:

Hermione was setting up. She didn't want to be seen so she was let in through a secret entrance. Professor McGonagall had seen her already and so had Dumbledore. They both couldn't believe how wonderfully she had grown up. They were the only two that knew about Lily, and Hemione was glad. Shew as s nervous she was shaking. It was a casual dance so it wasn't a big deal, but Lily wore a dress her mother gave her that she absolutely adored. She put her hair in a bun with a little lip gloss and was fine. She was so happy to see her mom. She went into the great hall where her mom was going to sing. She spotted Dylan and gave him a hug from behind. He turned around and hugged her back. She couldn't of felt happier. Just then Harry and Ron walked in. Lily was in shock. She had to tell her mom. But unfortunately she was about to be on stage.

"Hello all Hogwart students and staff!" Dumbledore announced. A round of Applause came from the crowed. "Tonight I am very glad to announce we have a very special guess. Her is our singer Sarah Chapman." Another round of applause came. Lily felt like she was going to cry. Her mother walked on stage in a beautiful long red dress and red heels. Her eyes were closed, she started to sing:

(Kelly Clarkson)

Here's the thing We started out friends  
It was cool, but it was all pretend  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
Dedicated, you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I picture me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get what I want

Since you been gone-"

She cut off. She had looked up. Her eyes were open. And now they were wide. She had seen Harry. She started crying and ran off stage. Harry had seen her. So had Ron and Draco. All three of them started running after her. Lily did the only thing she could. She got up on stage and started singing the rest of the song.  
"How can I put it, you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
Guess you never felt that way

But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want  
Since you been gone

You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since you been gone (since you been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know) that I get  
I get what I want

Since you been gone  
Since you been gone  
Since you been gone Lily finished. She sang it the best she could. she immediately ran off the song after a long round of applause for her. She needed to find her mom. Oddly enough she found the confused men first. They all turned around at the sound from behind them. They all looked at her. She wanted to cry, they were just staring. 

"Where is your mum?" Harry asked. He was quite sure Lily was his daughter now. Lily stood blankly.

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU LIED! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!" She couldn't help it. She was angry. Really angry. "YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T COMING. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SHE'S CRYING. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SHES SAD. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I GREW UP FOR 11 YEARS WITH OUT A DAD!" Lily was crying now. But she was yelling and she was yelling what she really felt. Harry also felt the tears. Draco and Ron were confused. Really Confused. Harry walked over and put his arms around Lily. Lily fought to get away, She did. She didn't want to be near any one. Not her dad. Not her mom. No one. She ran. Then unexpectedly she turned back around. "Don't dare tell any one. My mom meant what she said. You don't tell a soul!" She turned her back to the three men. She started running. She didn't know where to go. She turned. She ran outside, she looked at her watch it was 4:15 and the night and snow were amazing. She looked up again to find some one. Dylan was sitting in the snow waiting for her. He stood up form the snow. She ran to him and hugged him. She didn't let go. Dylan held her. Lily knew he was going to hold her until the end of time if she so desired. She was crying on his shoulder. She felt like the only one in the world. Dylan was the only one she wanted now.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I only have one thing to say to Holders-of-the-ShikonJewel and that is.. bloody hell. Other wise I loved all of your reviews and they were greatly appreciated. And I do realize there were some spelling and grammer mistakes but I'm 12... so I'm no where near perfect.

Dylan held her like there was no tomorrow until the tears silenced. He didn't really know what to do, but he felt he was doing the right thing. Lily had been holding on to him for a very long time, she let go and looked him in the eyes. She knew she looked awful, with her messy hair, tear stained face, chipped nail polish, but she felt perfect in front of his eyes. She looked at her watch it was now 5:30 Am. She didn't particulary want to go to her dorm, or have a chance to run into people that were going to question her, like her mom or dad or Dumbledore. She layed down in the snow and made another snow angel. Dylan joined her and also made a snow angel. They layed there in silence for a while, but in no way was it awkward it felt normal.

Lily fell asleep in the snow with Dylan right next to her and suprisingly woke up with him right next to her. She looked at her watch. It was only 7:30... she normally went to breakfast at 8 but atleast less people would see her like a mess if she went now. She got up. 'I can't just leave him here...' she thought. She balled up some snow and threw it at him. He woke up with white snow now covering his face. He started laughing while Lily helped him up. They started walking to the great hall, she knew her mom had probably stayed in a unused dorm, but she didn't know where her dad was.

When they got to the great hall very few people were there like Lily had thought. Lily took her seat but didn't start piling food on her plate. She grabbed 1 pancake and ate it plain with no butter or syrup. She couldn't help but look up at the staff table. Her dad was there sitting right next to Draco like normal. He looked up and saw her, Lily saw him getting up. She quickly got up and ran out the great hall. She didn't want to be near her dad, not after how bad she felt about yelling at him. She didn't feel bad about the words she said, just how she said them. She heard foot steps, she was sure it was Harry's. She turned around and stared at the grown man. He also stopped and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Lily cut him off.

"Professor Potter," He twitched at the words, he would've much perfered to be called dad, but Lily didn't want to be nice. " Are you lost because i don't think your class room is this way?" He was obviously surprised by the words but Lily was not going to go up and say sorry and hug him like a Full House episode. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to see him. She turned back around and started walking away. She abruptly stopped, but didn't turn around. "Leave me and my mom alone." She said with her back still towards Harry. She walked off. It was 8:30 Am. Potions started at 8:45, but she didn't want to see Draco. She went out side and sat by the forbidden forest. So close she could feel the darkness, but she liked it. She wasn't going to class. She got up and walked around Hogwarts she loved it. She wasn't in class, she wasn't answering questions, she wasn't fretting about home work, she was being Lily. Even if that meant skipping. She walked off to Hogsmeade, they had gone there before but in a group. Lily did her best to remember. She wasn't going to go to D.A.D.A seeing how that was her second class she had a lot of time.

Potions Class room:

"May I ask where Ms. Chapman is?" Draco studying the class his eyes fell upon the empty chair. "Any one? Dylan? Brian? Surely she told you?" Draco was doing his best not to worry but after last night he didn't know what to think. The two boys nodded there heads no, Dylan was also starting to worry.

"Very well, I'm going to inform Professor **McGonagall. Class please behave and do the homework you didn't do last night." He smirked and closed the door. He was walking along the corridors when in the corner of his eye he saw a women. He turned to find Hermione staring at him. "Hey, Hermione!" Hermione looked shocked... she had never been called Hermione by that mouth... ever.**

**"Hey ferret." She turned and started walking off. She smiled to herself.. that was fun. She was remembering the time she had punched Malfoy in the face. **

**"Do you know where Lily is?" Hermione quickly turned around. She was now confused... wasn't her first class with him.**

**"Isn't her first class with you? Did you happen to lose my.. Did you lose Lily?" She didn't**

**know if she could say my daughter. She didn't know if Draco knew. **

**"No! I did not lose her. She did not come to class for your information." Draco said with a smirk at the end. Hermione was shocked... That was so unlike Lily. Lily was like her, Lily loved class, she loved books, she hated missing home work assignments.**

**"Oh well, did you do something to her last night?" Hermione said... She didn't know what to think.**

**"No. She did something to Harry, but Ron and me were only there to watch... we didn't understand anything." This scared Hermione. What had Lily done?**

**"Oh... and it's Ron and I, not Ron and me, Mr. Teacher**." Hermione smiled and turned around. Sure she was proud of correcting but what about everything Draco had put her through at Hogwarts. This was her chance to get him back. She quickly turned back around to see Draco had not yet moved. She took a big breath. "You pittiful little ferret, who everytime I got close to you would call for mommy. You are a scumbag that will never have any pride. You made my life hell, but you were the one that deserved it. I hated you with a passion. You're not even worth scum... you bloody... you bloody little MUDBLOOD!"

That's all that she could think to say. Sure it was an awful word, sure he wasn't muggle born, sure it was pretty low, but it felt good. She saw him in aw..but she needed to do one more thing. She got right up to his face, he probably thought she was gonna kiss him, but BAM! That was the best slap ever. Hermione could already see a bruise forming. He was holding his red cheek when she turned around. She walked off, she thought she might go see Ginny today. Boy did Hogwarts bring back good memories.

Lily found her self in hogsmeade. This was fun. She started skipping around like a fool. Not many other people were there seeing that they were at work or at Hogwarts. She felt like queen of the world. Of course that's only what she felt. Lil's stomach was hurting. From not eating a big breakfast, she was pretty hungry. She looked up at a clock that told her in was 10:00. Potions was almost over. She was now wishing she had atleast left a note. Dylan was probably worrying. Well so was Draco, and Hermione too, but she didn't know that. She walked into the candy store. Candy was food too.

Hermione looked at the wooden door. She had come to Ginny's house. She didn't know if she was working or if she had kids, or if she had a husband, or if she was dead. She didn't do much planning. She was just wanting to see her bast girl pal. She knocked. Hermione wasermione. She looked different. Ginny now had square glasses and was looking up at Hermione, Hermione didn't think Ginny would know it was her.

"HER-HERMIONE!" Ginny jumped up on her like a puppy finding welcoming it's owner after they had just come back from work. Hermione hugged her back. This was so awesome. Hermione wasn't scared about meeting Ginny, because first of all she was a guy, and she wasn't raising her child, her best friend's child,or meeting the enemy of the child's father. This was just Ginny.

"Hey!" Hermione smiled like a fool. She could feel the wide grin from ear to ear.

"Come in, come in. You have loads to explain!" Hermione slowly walked in looking at her surroundings. This was nice. It looked like Ginny had a pretty nice life. She sat down on a comfy looking couch, while Ginny fixed her tea. Ginny came back with a cup in her hand and a huge smile.

"First things first. Where were you?" Ginny looked extremely curious but she had always been a little nosy.

"America." Hermione wasn't going to say that she was pregnant immediately. Ginny looked like she was about to explode. She had so many questions inside her. Hermione could tell.

"America? Really? You left me for America?" Hermione nodded then laughed. "Well then. WHY did you go to America?" Ginny looked extremely curious now. Hermione had to tell her. Unfortunatly.

"You can't tell ANY ONE Ginny. Not Ron, not your mom or dad, not your dog. NO ONE!" She needed to make this extremely clear to Ginny. Ginny understood. She was older now, she wasn't a huge blabber mouth. Hermione took a big breath. "I- I was- I was preg- pregnant." That took a lot of courage. Thank god she was in Gryffindor. So what. She studdered. By Ginny's face expression, Ginny had understood.

"Oh. My. God!" Hermione was thinking she had made a mistake when Ginny's freaked out face expression turned into a smile. Ginny hugged her.

"Err." Hermione didn't know what to say. Ginny broke away from the hug and looked at her.

"You should've stayed here. It must have been awful to go through that morning sickness alone. I mean who was there for you to take out your mood swings on them. You were 16 Hermione. You should've known we were here for you." Ginny was understanding. Tears started to fill up Hermione's eyes. They started running down her face. Rain was now hitting the windows. Ginny hugged her. Ginny held her.

"I- I thought ya'll would be m-mad."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry this took a while to get out. I only got 7 reviews, from 13 for chapter 7 but I'm glad I have my place on people's favorites lists. I've been on Virtual Hogwarts a lot, so I was a tad distracted. Here is chapter 9!

Lily sat down with a pound of fudge. Okay, so that was a lot of fudge but she got her favorite kind which was peanut butter swirl. It was peanut butter and chocolate swirled around each other, and was really thick and creamy. Once she ate her first bite she was heaven, but the was interrupted by a familiar pitter patter sound. She looked out the window. It was rainy, and it was raining hard. Sure Lily like the rain, but when she was alone it made her scared. She deeply wished she had left a note by now. Back at Hogwarts they were thinking the same thing.

Dylan looked at his watch. 5 minutes until class was over and Lily still wasn't back. Neither was Draco but that didn't bother him as much. He was about to say something when there professor came into the classroom.

"Sorry I took so long." Draco looked at the class, who had obviously been talking rather than doing there homework. Every one was staring at him, and he knew it was because they were paying attention to him. They were all looking a the bruise on his face that hadn't been there at the beginning of class. "Class dismissed." The class left slower than usual, gliding by his desk to get a look at his purple skin.

Brain started talking first on there way to D.A.D.A. "Big bruise." Brian bluntly stated. Dylan looked up at one of the many windows. It was raining really hard now. "

"She's not here." Dylan said not paying the least bit of attention to any one else. They were almost at there classroom.

"What do you mean? Did Lily leave you a note?" Brian asked. Dylan immediately looked at him. He was extremely scared that Lily was hurt and in the rain. Dylan was doing his best to hide his watering eyes.

"If she did don't you think I'd be looking for her? I would've told some one. I would be with her!" Dylan said with a rather scratchy voice. He hurried in through the door avoiding the look of ProfessorPotter. They went to the back of the class room and sat. Harry was looking through all the seats to make sure every one was here. "Mr. Briser would you be kind enough to tell me where Ms. Gr- Lily is?" He looked at the empty seat really to worry.

"No I can't." This obviously surprised Harry with the rest of staring the class. "I don't know where she is." Brian nodded saying that he knew nothing too. "Stay here. I'm going to tell Professor Mcgonagall." The class looked up. They all moaned.

"Again?" Half the class said groaned. Most of them were happy they got to talk again though. Harry basically ran through the corridors until he reached the office. Surprisingly the Professor was standing outside of it.

"Mr. Malfoy has already been here Mr. Potter. Lily does seem to be missing. She wasn't in her dorm and all the unused class rooms are being checked at the moment. I'm really surprised, she seemed to love going to her classed. Now tell me is there any reason she would be avoiding them? You did seem to run rather hastily at breakfast." She said. Harry had no clue if she knew anything.

"Nope. No reasons at all." Harry looked away, sure he had gotten into lots of trouble as a child, but that didn't mean he was a good lier. He walk;ed back to his class room hoping they could get some learning in.

Lily looked out the window now incredibly scared. She was the only one in the store besides the person who ran it, and as far as she could see the only person in Hogsmeade that wasn't a store owner. she wasn't going to ask strangers to take her to Hogwarts. It looked like she was stuck alone in the rain. She was surprised she hadn't moved in an hour. She was normally jumping to move around and run, but this just isn't something she planned. She looked at her watch... D.A.D.A was almost over, and she didn't want to miss lunch.

Ginny looked at Hermione with tears coming down her cheeks. "Okay, I know this might sound a little weird, but who's was the father?" Ginny tried to ask this the nicest way she could, but it wasn't really that kind of question. Hermione started laughing and lightly hit Ginny.

"Ginny, I'm not a slut, It was my boy friends." Hermione didn't particularly want to say his name. The two girls started giggling. It was just a happy moment. Hermione looked at her watch and muttered "I hope they found her." Under her breath. She knew it was almost time for lunch.

"What?" Ginny said looking at her friend. She also looked at her watch. "Oh. You probably want lunch. Well I'm no cook, but I bet I could make something simple. Seeing how we missed all this time I say we have a sleep over!" Ginny said with a huge smile. Hermione couldn't help but feel a load of happiness. She had been afraid Ginny would get mad at her for getting pregnant and not using protection. But Ginny knew it was an accident, and we're not perfect.

"That sounds great. I remember that time I spent the night at your house when all your brothers were gone. He each had a tub of ice cream and over 12 movies. We looked at embarrassing pictures of George and Fred when they were babies, and Ron too. Thanks so much Ginny." The two girls started laughing at those memories.

Okay this was not happening. Lily was determined to get to lunch. The rain hadn't lightened up, it only seemed to get stronger. Lily took one step outside. She was immediately soaked, but beyond all her fear she loved it. Well she loved it until about 10 paces out side of the store A huge crack of thunder sounded. She no longer loved it. Now she was wet, cold, and scared she was going to get hit by lightning. She looked up at the sky. "What did I do to deserve this?" She practically yelled at clouds. She hadn't been wearing the most appropriate things for this weather either. She had been wearing her robe but it had gotten soaked and weighed her down. She had stripped down to only her mini skirt and her white camisole, because everything else had soaked in all the water and made her feel like an elephant. These weren't the best circumstances.

Harry dismissed his class to lunch. It was also time for him to go to lunch but it was getting awful outside. The tree's looked like they were going to fall because of the wind and the rain was pounding down on the roof. He couldn't help but think of Lily outside hurt and scared. Strangely he was not the only one with these thoughts. Dylan looked at Brian. They hadn't talked much after that little talking fiasco and lunch felt odd with out Lily. Dylan slowly got up about 15 minutes after lunch had started. "I'm... going to our dorm." Dylan said. He didn't want Brian to follow him. Harry walked in as Dylan was walking out. Harry turned his head at the site of the boy. He waited a couple of minutes than saw he turned a rather peculiar way to the dorms. Harry thought about when he was in Gryffindor. Nope... he had never turned there. Then he realized something. Dylan was going outside. Harry followed.

Dylan got outside and was soaked to an extent that it was hard to move. About 10 yards away from the school He stripped down to his white under shirt and his pants. He had to seriously think about the pants though. The rain was making them weigh him down, but if other students or teachers saw him in his boxers then he'd be pretty embarrassed. He didn't really mind if Lily did but if other people came looking for him or her... as said before.. Major embarrassment. He trudged through the now very unstable ground and mud. The mud was probably the worst. He was defiantly going to get a howler from his mum if she found out about this.

Hermione looked out the window to see the pounding rain. Hermione and Ginny were enjoying hot chicken noodle soup from a can. To Hermione's surprise she really like it. She looked back at Ginny. "So what's up with you?" Ginny looked up at the sound of Hermione's voice. "Married? Job? What's up?" Ginny slurped up a noodle then started talking.

"Nothing much. Not married. I have a job though. I work as a part time Mediwitch. It's really fun and the hours are flexible." Ginny never thought her life could be summed up into 5 sentences.

"How's Ron?" Hermione had been wanting to know even though she hadn't talked to him sense she got here. Hermione looked down at her empty bowl.

"He's okay. He's an auror. He's married..." Ginny's voice trailed off. Silence filled the room, but only for a few seconds when thunder roared. Hermione let out a little shriek when the power went out. At the same time the girls said a simple yet useful spell. "Lumos!" The both said relieved to see the other's face.

"Even in the magical world we have faulty electricity."

Back at Hogwarts they also had electricity problems, but only for a few seconds seeing they had back up. Also many things were lit with candles so this wasn't a huge problem. Brian slowly got up from the table and headed toward the dorm wanting to talk to Dylan. Only to find his friend wasn't there. This day wasn't wonderful.

Harry opened the wooden door only to see rain and mud for what seemed like miles. He didn't want the children to get hurt. Especially Lily. He would've normally just gone out in the rain like her was 11 and had no fear. But with his adult responsibilities he told Mcgonagal. Mcgonagal told him to stay in the castle.. Harry didn't know what she was going to do.

Lily looked at her watch but couldn't read it with all the water she thought it had probably broken. She lifted her legs higher and higher with every step she took. Every step seemed like a mile as she walked on. Her whole body was covered from mud from the numerous falls she had encountered. She looked straight on to din a blurry figure in her path. At most 10 feet away. She trudged about 5 and met up with the figure.

"Lily?" Even right next to him Lily couldn't tell it was Dylan by his looks, but his voice.

"Ya. Dylan?"

"Yep. How long have you been walking?"

"Not long Lily. Why are you walking in the rain?"

"Wanted lunch. Let's go." Dylan gave her a small hug and started walking towards the castle. She were at most 20 yards away from the school. Dylan had also met some unfortunate falls and was also covered with mud. When they reached the school about 45 minutes later she gladly pushed with all her might. It was locked. Lily started laughing hysterically. Dylan sat her down on the steps while he banged the doors with all his might. Only a few minutes later the door opened with Harry's face at the door. He looked at the boy then at the other person on the stairs. Harry waved Dylan in and Lily stood up and joined. Harry didn't know what to do. Lily was not happy about Harry being there. He smiled at her and she frowned.

"I'm going to lunch." Was all Lily could say to him. She walked off, she walked that much for lunch and as dirty as she was she wanted lunch. When she walked in the room the few people who remained stared at her. Lily looked at herself and saw that she really was all mud. She slowly walked to the Gryffindor table leaving mud tracks behind. She sat down and started eating in complete silence. She ate very fast and within 15 minutes she was back up again to find Harry and Dylan in the same spot.

"Go tell who ever you told that I'm here. I'm going to the Hospital wing to see if I have hypothermia." Lily turned around with a unemotional look on her face. She walked off to find Madam Pomfrey waiting for her.

"Oh dear! Please hurry in honey! You look like you were buried alive and dug your self up." Madam Pomfrey quickly rushed her a sink. She told Lily to put her hair in it, so Madam Pomfrey could get at least some dirt off of her. Of course she could've easily used a spell, but her mind was racing while Lily calmly did as she said. Lily wrapped her head in a towel and sat down.

"I think I'm fine." Lily was shivering. Madam Pomfrey put a warming spell on her and told her to relax.

Hermione had just gotten off the phone. "I have to go." Ginny looked at her with a little shock on her face. "I'm sorry you can come too. Lily's in the hospital wing." Ginny tilted her head. "My daughter, at Hogwarts." Hermione quickly grabbed some flu powder. "Come if you want. Hogwart's Hospital Wing!" Hermione said and stepped into the green flames. She arrived in the wing, to find her daughter on a bad with a book. Hermione coughed rather loud. Lily was startled and quickly put down her book. She looked around the room and saw her mom.

"Oh great." Lily mumbled under her breath.

"Lily?" Lily nodded. "What in the world were you thinking? Skipping school, being outside? WALKING TO HOGWARTS!" Hermione was going straight into mother mode.

"Didn't want to see dad or Draco. I was outside to some back to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. I walked here because that seemed to be the best transportation. I wanted lunch." Lily was pretty ticked off at everyone now. Lily picked up her book and started back reading. This obviously put a shock on Hermione's face. Only last summer had they been the bast of friends and now they were ignoring one another.

Lily stood up. "If anyones asks I'm going to the Gryffindor tower, and don't try to follow me. You left the wizarding world and probably all your memories with it. " Lily turned around. The was no feeling in her voice. She bluntly stated what was on her mind and got on with her life. She did as she said she would and walked in the common room. They all started at her as she walked straight forward into the girl's dormitory's. Dylan who had arrived in the common room sometimes earlier looked at Brian. Brian looked back. Everyone was confused.


	10. Chapter 10

(FLUFF!)

"Heya boys!" Lily said as she awkwardly put her arms around their shoulders. They were all in a corridor on there way to the breakfast. "How you guys doin'?" Dylan looked suspiciously at the huge grin on Lily's face.

"Mood change." Brian coughed out loud. Dylan immediately shot his eyes at Dylan, then quickly back up at Lily. Lily lowered her head to look at Brian. Lily wasn't even mad.

"Not a mood change...more of a happy change." Lily let go of the two boys and started skipping backwards to face them. "I don't want my professors to ruin my life, and my mom has to work out some things also."

"So your still mad at your dad?" Dylan asked as he looked at the girl, with some disappointment.

"Not really. I'm just not a fan of our relationship. I'm just gonna try and stay clear of his path." As she said this they entered the large room. Dylan quietly stepped over to her usual spot and started piling. Sasauge, bacon, eggs, biscuits, pancakes, waffles, and a banana all made their way to Lily's plate. The boys still couldn't get over how much she ate.

"You haven't eaten that much in a while." Dylan said as he took his seat. Lily looked up as she was drizzling syrup over all of her plate. Brian and Dylan looked at each other simultaneously didn't really know what to think. Where they suppose to be happy that she was happy, or should they be worried the her mood really did change over night. Lily was actually two distracted to even notice that her dad seemed confused to.

Harry looked at his daughter, his head tilted. Of course he was brought back into real life by his fellow professor.

"Harry?" Draco asked as he looked at him. "What are you looking at?" At this Harry snapped back and started talking. Harry was actually babbling more than talking. Harry seemed rather twitchy the past couple of days. Harry could hear the faint sound of Lily laughing. Today was Sunday so no classes.

Lily stood up. Her plate was as clean as if it was brand new. The guys were still eating but that didn't stop her from getting around. "Today I'm gonna go check on my mom. We kinda have some things to talk about." With that Lily left the two boys staring at her with full mouths. Again the two boys looked at each other.

"Girls.." Brian said sarcastically. "They always want to talk things out." Dylan nudged Brian with his elbow. They both started laughing.

Hermione's House:

Hermione sat up in her bed, covered with fluffy sheets. Hermione looked at the fireplace hopefully and started crying. Hermione didn't know if these were sad tears or happy tears, or just tears. Hermione really had to let it out. She hadn't cried since that afternoon 11 years ago. She thought about how her life would've been different if that night hadn't gone that way. She thought what would've happened if Harry and her had had more responsibility. She thought about what would've happened if she had stayed at Hogwarts where her friends and almost family lived. How Lily could've grown up as the toddler everyone knew at Hogwarts and no one would've gotten mad at Hermione. She started weeping. But to her surprise the fireplace was filled with green smoke. Hermione looked awful, she didn't really want any visitors. She tried wiping the tears away from her eyes, but more kept streaming down.

There in the fireplace stood a familiar site. A young girl with frizzy raven black hair, intense green emerald eyes, a uniform with the familiar lion on it. Lily almost immediately looked down. Hermione put her hand around her mouth. "I'm sorry." They both whispered at the same time. Lily gracefully walked over right next to her mom. She climbed on the bed, and cuddled in her mom's arms. Lily too began crying. This was actually a nice way of talking, they were both letting it all out, but no feelings were being hurt.

"You look just like your father." Hermione whispered into Lily's ear. They cried for quite some time. They cried for at least a couple of hours until there faces were as watery and red as a juicy tomato.

Hermione looked don at her watch. It was closing in on noon. "Seems to be lunch time honey." Lily looked at her mom trying to smile. "Now since we haven't had lunch together for quite sometime, I think we should have your special lunch." Lily face lit up. Lily loved this lunch like no other. It wasn't healthy, it wasn't even considered lunch, but it had been a little tradition she had with her mother. "Marshmellow puff and fruit loops it is!" Lily practically jumped up at the words.

Her mom left for a few minutes and came back with a tray of the goodness. They sat on the bed eating the odd lunch. "Thanks." Lily said and smiled at her mom. "Mom..." Lily wanted to ask something, but wasn't sure how her other would react. Hermione fortunately knew what she was going to say. It must've been a mother daughter communication system.

"Yes." Hermione slowly got up and went over to a dusty book shelf. She pulled out some dusty albums and her wand. She quickly said a little charm to make the albums look great and clean. "You are happy to look at these old albums any time you want. Most of these pictures are of Harry, Ron, and I." Lily opened the books to find many moving pictures. Some of snow ball fights, others of Harry and Hermione hugging each other. Lily stopped looking as she found a picture of none of the older trio, but one of the generation before. Oddly this picture wasn't moving at all.

"Who is this?" Lily asked pointing at a couple. Hermione moved over to see what picture she was talking about. Hermione practically filled up with tears.

"Those are my parents." Hermione was about to lose it, she never thought her daughter wouldn't recognize her own grandparents. Right next to that picture was a moving picture, but also a couple seeming to be younger than Hermione's parents. Lily slowly pointed to that picture as well as she looked up at her mom. "Harry's parents." Through all her time at Hogwarts no one ever told her about the death of her grandparents, or all the amazing things her father had done. Hermione looked down at her daughter, I guess it was time to start now.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry It's been so long. Secretly my conscience has been telling me to update for a long time and now I've mustered up enough guilt to do it. I now have the muse! Also thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot! Well I guess you want a chapter now.

Lily woke up in her mom's queen size bed. It almost felt like Hogwarts beds, so when she woke up at 7:30 in the morning and found her mom still sleeping next to her she was a tad surprised. By a tad surprised I mean when Lily looked over and saw another human in the bed she screamed and fell out of the bed waking her sleeping mother up.

"Honey!" Hermione looked around trying to wake up.

"OUCH!" Lily said as she was getting up. "Sorry for waking you up Mom, but I have to go. Classes will start soon, and being late to class would be an awful way to start the week."

"So says the child that skipped classes the whole day because she was mad at some people." Hermione said stretching her arms. Lily giggled.

"See you soon Mom, but I have to go." Lily Grabbed some flu powder but before she left in the green flames she turned around. "Thanks Mom. I love you." Lily turned around and stepped into the green flames and arrived in the Gryffindor common room. It was now 8:00, time for breakfast. Lily cleaned her self up and went down to the great hall. She quietly took her spot.

"The disappearing act has come back!" Brian said as Lily took her spot. Dylan smiled at Lily.

"So glad I have a nickname." Lily said sarcastically as the food soon made a mountain on her plate. In about 15 minutes Lily had cleared her plate and was getting up to leave. "See ya guys in class." Dylan said and left the common room leaving the 2 boys alone.

"So...are you guys like going out? Y'all act to weird around each other." Brian said at Dylan. Dylan practically spit out his food at the statement.

"Uh...No. I mean eww she's my best friend. No not eww I mean she looks great... but I mean... Ya okay no." Dylan kind of blabbered out. His face turned a deep crimson and he looked down at his food.

"Uh, okay. I was just wondering." Brian said, he too looked down at his plate. Dylan realized something wasn't right.

"Do you like her? As in more than a friend?" Dylan asked Brian. Dylan's mind was racing. Brian didn't even know about the kiss between Dylan and Lily around Christmas time. Dylan's heart was pounding.

"Kind of, ya. Unless y'all are going out I mean ya. Do you like her?" Brian could see this wasn't going to turn out okay.

"Uh..ya. I do." Dylan said. Both of the boys weren't very comfortable now. "So I guess I'll see you later." Dylan said as he got up from the table awkwardly. This was going to be an uncomfortable situation.

Lily entered the class in silence and got prepared for class. On her desk was a sheet of parchment in the middle, a quill to the right, some ink positioned above the quill, her wand to the left, and her book in her lap. Professor Malfoy didn't even notice she was there until he looked up from arranging his lesson plans.

"Aren't you a little early." Draco questioned the young girl.

"Ya, is that a problem?" Lily questioned back.

"No, not at all. I guess the early bird gets the bug." Draco said trying to get the muggle expression right.

"It's the early bird gets the worm...not bug." Lily said correcting her professor.

"So you get to correct me outside of class and in class?" Draco said a tad embarrassed.

"Maybe you should just brush up before you actually teach students and then I wouldn't have to correct you." Lily didn't know where this was coming from, but she liked it.

"Lily, that's disrespectful. 5 points from Gryffindor!" The teacher said looking sternly. Other students were now entering.

"Bias little ferret." Lily muttered under her breath. At this Draco turned around to look straight at her.

"Please follow me outside Ms.Chapman." Everybody now shot their eyes at the normally good girl.

"Sure." Lily said rudely and got up and followed her professor out of the classroom.

"Ms.Chapman, what ever is causing this poor conduct need to be solved now. Problems at home are left at the door, the teachers have to do the same thing." Draco was sad he had to do this but it was part of being a teacher. Before Lily could close her mouth another come back came out.

"Well Mr.Malfoy, my problems aren't with home, they're with you." Lily said and went back into the classroom before he could say anything. But Malfoy wasn't going to let an 11 year old take control of him. He followed her into the classroom and as the young girl sat down Draco was dissapointed.

"10 points from Gryffindor!" Draco roared and as he was about to start class Lily was shocked.

Lily stood up angry. "You cant do that!" Lily yelled at her teacher.

"Yes I can and I did. Now please take your spot." Draco wanted to start class.

"No." And that was that. Lily stood up for the rest of the class. And that was a loong time. But while she stood she had time to think. From her little sleep over with her mom she had learned how he traumatized her, and even though her mom said that was all in the past it was also in the present in the form of a professor. People kept shooting stares at her. Draco was slightly annoyed, but he went on with his class.

Dylan and Brian had arrived earlier and sat on each side of Lily feeling a little uncomfortable from this morning. When class was over Lily put all of her stuff in her backpack and and tried to glide out the door unnoticed, but Draco had something to say.

"Ms. Chapman I'd like to talk to you." He said as the girl started walking backwards towards his desk. Once she was looking at him he started talking. "I don't like that kind of disruption in my class and is highly unfavorable. You distracted students today from their work and disrupted their class. It is my job to teach, not be your babysitter." Draco saw Lily's eyes darting around, she looked bored. "Lily! Look at me for gods sake! I'm trying to talk to you and your in lala land! Do you understand what you did?" Draco was trying to be a good teacher.

"I understand what you think I did just fine Professor Malfoy. Is that what you want? Can I leave now?" Dylan saw Draco's face turn red and as she was about to leave the room he said one last thing.

"You can leave but I expect you in the classroom when all your classes are over to do detention." Draco said.

"You must be just overjoyed to actually give punishment that wouldn't get you in trouble. You must be ecstatic that you can hurt people's feeling and not feel guilty about it. O wait, you never did." That was her last statement and she left Draco confused. Lily was just leaving reference for when he was the bully in his years in Hogwarts.

Lily entered the D.A.D.A. Late and Harry noticed. "Why thank you for showing up Ms. Chapman, do you have a pass?"

"Nope." Lily said as she took her seat.

"100 times "I will not be late again" and 3 points from Gryffindor." Lily was just eternally pissed now and was so happy when she got to leave and go to lunch.

"This isn't fair!" Lily told her friends at lunch. "I've lost 18 points for Gryffindor before lunch! Harry did so much worse stuff and he didn't lose a single point. This is injustice!"

"I believe you." Brian said. He shot a look at Dylan.

"Well, so do I!" Dylan said toward Brian. Lily stopped rambling to ask a question.

"Uh, what's going on guys?" Lily asked her friends.

"I don't know why don't you ask Dylan?" Brian said and looked at Dylan.

"Nothing is wrong unless Brian did anything." Dylan said looking back at Brian.

"No way!" Brian said.

"Okay...So I guess your fine." Dylan said looking at her best friends. "Well have fun. I don't want to be in the same room as the professors for longer than I have to. I'm going to the dorm."

"What was that about?" Dylan asked Brian.

"What do you mean? You started it!" Brian said quickly. For the rest of lunch they sat in silence. Over at the Professors table there was a different story.

"Hey Draco, did you have any problems in your class today?" Harry asked him curiously.

"As a matter of fact I did. I had to deduct 15 points from Gryffindor just because of one student." At that McGonagall shot a a glare at him. Draco could feel it on his back. "I had too, and I didn't do it in one swoop. First it was five points then I took her outside the classroom then I took 10 points, and now she has detention in my classroom." All the teachers look surprised. They were now interested. "You wouldn't believe the things she said too me. Telling me that I need to brush up before I teach so that she doesn't have to correct me, saying that her problem aren't with home they're with me, and I swear there was something about a ferret said." Draco finished his little rant. But Harry couldn't help but let out a giggle at the ferret statement. Draco shot a stare at Harry. McGonagall was also slightly interested.

"Well who was this little trouble maker? I might have to have a talk with her seeing how I won't let the Gryffindors being represented this way." McGonagall said sternly.

"Oh..erm...Lily Chapman." At this Harry put his fork down. They all looked at him.

"How nice...she lost 3 points for Gryffindor and has to write 100 sentences because she was late to my class and didn't have a pass." Harry was now feeling guilty but he had to stand his ground. "Um, you might want to let me talk to her. I think shes had a hard enough day with out the head of her house getting involved." After that statement Harry got up to leave. Harry was walking up the corridors. And somehow remembered how to get to the Gryffindor common room. Since teachers were notified of passwords and what not her whispered the password and was surprised to see Lily on a comfy chair writing.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked the young girl. Since Lily hadn't heard him entered she was surprised to see him standing there but kept from looking like to much of a fool.

"Doing you sentences." This caused a pain in Harry's heart.

"Look I didn't know you were late because Professor Malfoy kept you late. You could've told me." Harry was trying to be comforting.

"And what? Lose more points for Gryffindor. I don't think so." Lily wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Well you lost the points because of being disrespectful in potions. Why were you causing such a fuss?" Harry didn't know how she would respond.

"Me? It was him. It wasn't my fault." Lily took a big breath. Looking around she knew that they were the only ones in the Gryffindor dorms. "Do you know the things he said to Mom!" Lily was trying to hold back tears. Harry looked down.

"Ya, ya I do." This hurt Harry so bad to think of the past. " But that's all in the past."

"How can you say that! He's a teacher! He's now just a bully with authority. I don't care what Mom and you say! It's not in the past!" Lily didn't want Harry to see her cry. She was trying to clam down. "I'll see you in class tomorrow. I'm going to my dorm." Lily got up to leave. But before she could she stopped but didn't turn around so that Harry wouldn't see the tear sliding down her cheek. "How could you befriend someone like that. How come you let him hurt Mom so bad?" With that she quietly entered the dorm and laid on her bed. She was so sad to just think of what her Mom must've been through.

She didn't know how much that hurt Harry. "But I didn't" he said under his breath. His voice was quivering. He refused to believe that he let Draco hurt his love so bad. Harry had to recoop though because he had classes this afternoon and so did Lily. For both of them the rest of the day went by rather quickly until Lily had to go to detention.

"Bye Brian, bye Dylan." She waved goodbye but really wanted to know what was going on between them She entered the classroom and took her normal class spot. Draco was already there cleaning up from his last class.

"Glad to see you actually showed up Ms.Chapman." Draco said acknowledging that he saw her.

"My name's Lily." Lily said straight back at him. "So am I just suppose to sit here for an hour?"

"Unless you'd like to clean the windows." Draco said slightly joking.

"Sure, where's a rag?" Draco didn't know she would take him seriously. "Well we just learned a cleaning charm so no problem." Draco also didn't know that cleaning windows was Lily's favorite chore, not even Lily knew why. Within 30 minutes Lily was down to the last window. Lily didn't want to be too nice so with that she said a different charm. Draco looked up at the shattering sound. Try to stifle a giggle Lily said, "Oops. My bad." and took her seat. She sat there for another 30 minutes not making a peep and doodling. Sure Draco wouldn't be happy if he saw that Lily was doodling his pain, but no one had to know. Lily left and went to her dorm and went straight to homework and the rest of the sentences. When she spotted the two boys she called them over.

"Hey you guys. So am I going to have to drag the truth out of you or are you guys going to tell me whats going on."

"Er...Nothing!" Both of the boys said in unison. They were acting really jittery. Before Lily could question them they had both vanished into the dorm. Lily shook her head and prepared for what the next day may hold.


End file.
